gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Concept And Creation "Circe" was the name of the sorceress in Homer's Odyssey, "Manteía" is ancient greek word for "Prophecy,", and "Manzazuu" was the word for Babylonian Necromancers. History Circe lived a solitary life of study and meditation, having lived that way most of her life, seperate to the larger Magi race. She travelled from place to place attempting to find knowledge on the old Manzazuu to hopefully further her own weak abilities, as her previous attempts at communication with her dead ancestors have failed. Over her life she has settled in different towns for small amounts of time, and at the beginning of Gaian War III lived in a small settlement in the Khazari Jungle, south of Shilo. Gaian War III Circe was picking up supplies in Shilo when Torran and Selena's army attacked, and shortly after making her swift escape, she was confronted by Nemesis. He told her that he required someone of her abilities, and of his plan to free Unekeh. Circe agreed upon the mention of the God's name, wistfully thinking of the times her ancestors told her of how the world used to be when the God's were all around, before their seeming abandonment of the earth. Wishing to return the world to such a state, Circe blindly agreed and carried out the tasks Nemesis sent her with determination. After failing to retrieve the Orb from Gaise and Rayena on her first attempt, Circe shamefully met with Nemesis in Castle Genesis, only to be given a second chance. She was told to watch over Kai, the angel, who Unekeh speaks to. Even though she saw it as a babysitting job, she decided she would not fail this time. Kai quickly became attached to her and now refers to her as her mother. She was injured by Kiva's arrow when she and Kai were sent to waylay Claudandus' group in the graveyward, and was carried back by Kai. Nemesis did not see it as a failure, however, and instead said that Kai and Circe did what he sent them to do. Shortly after this, she and Kai join Nemesis in the wastelands of Radinia and are ordered to fight and hinder Nikela's group, consisting now of Nikela, Sophie, Kehl, Lucas, Ragna, Maya, Azaka, Claudandus and Gaise. She summons a dead army to keep them away from Ubel, and begins a fight with Gaise. Weapons and Abilities Circe is the last Manzazuu, a branch of the Magi race who study a form of Necromancy or Aeromancy. She cannot raise the dead, not even bodies. She can communicate with spirits of the dead sometimes and summon spirits for a small amount of time (50 seconds), and studies slight divination through weather (Aeromancy), with the belief that weather is the old, now un-involved, Gaian Gods' way of expressing their joy or anger over events on Gaia. This takes a large amount of study and practice, and since the last Manzazuu died 300 years ago, her abilites are limited since she has nothing to learn from. Other than this, she has the normal magical abilities attributed with her race, but slightly weaker since she focuses more on her Manzazuu origins. Her weapons are a bow and arrow mostly, but she also carries two short knives. Personality Circe is quite and withdrawn, having spend most of her life away from civilisation, with the small Manzazuu group. She doesn't like to spend extended periods of time with people, and likes to meditate, honing her abilities, attempting communication with spirits. More than anything she wants to protect the history of the Manzazuu, and since she is the last one, she strives to find out as much about their powers so that the ability does not die out. She is calculating and straightforward in battle. Relationship With Other Characters Nemesis: Circe follows Nemesis blindly, oblivious to his history or true intentions, as she believes he has the power to restore the world to it's old glory. She wishes to carry out any task he sets her successfully and with determination, and feels ashamed when she fails. Kai: When asked to watch over the young angel, Circe found Kai to be strange and very demented. She hides this, however, and is nothing but friendly towards th boy, hoping to please Nemesis. Kai has grown an attachment to her, and calls her mother, to which she plays along with. Themes thumb|500px|left|Circe's Theme thumb|500px|left|Circe's Battle Theme